Backwater valve assemblies have a broad range of applications and can be used in any application where it is desired that fluid be permitted to flow freely in one direction but be prevented from flowing in the opposite direction as a result of a downstream blockage or backpressure. For example, backwater valve assemblies can be used to prevent sewage or wastewater from backing up into a building as a result of a blockage in a storm or sanitary sewer.
Many residences and buildings are connected to waste removal systems, such as storm or sanitary sewers, via one or more pipe or drain line. Backwater valve assemblies may be employed in one or more of the pipes or drain lines that connect the property to the waste removal system to prevent sewage or waste water from backing up into the building from an obstruction in the storm or sanitary sewer. Backwater valve assemblies generally freely permit sewage and wastewater to flow in a downstream direction away from the building. However, upon a blockage or overfilling of the storm or sanitary sewer, such backwater valve assemblies prevent such sewage or wastewater from flowing in the reverse upstream direction back into the building.